Passion
by moccacinoice
Summary: Dibalik semuanya, ternyata Sehun adalah makhluk aneh. Luhan tak mengetahuinya, bahkan ternyata Luhan sendiri adalah makhluk aneh. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, dan KAISOO yang sebenarnya bukan manusia 100%? /focus hunhanchanbaekkaisoo, all official couples are here!/ (GS) Rated T, later Rated M. CHANGED TO MYSTERY ROMANCE FIC! CHAP 3 UPDATE
1. No longer a kid

**A/N: Passion** – _A weird idea just passed through my mind, well.. I've decided to make another project. For ones who've waited for Broken into pieces, I'll continue it when I have a lot of ideas! :D Thanks! Oh iya, setiap ada tanda garis gitu berarti POVnya ganti ya. Kalian tebak tebak aja sendiri itu POVnya siapa! :p _

_Here we go! – _**Passion**

* * *

"Mommy.. Apakah ini lumah Little Hannie?" tanya seorang balita yang jalannya masih sempoyongan, masih ingusan – pokoknya dia masih kecil. Kulitnya putih bersih, ia sedang berjalan menggandeng tangan mommy nya yang jauh lebih besar daripada tangan mungilnya.

"Iya, Hunnie.. Ini rumah anak teman mommy," ucap Mommy dari balita tersebut.

"Mommy, Little Hannie itu cepelti apa? Apakah dia laki-laki cepelti hunnie?" tanya Hunnie – balita tersebut. Nama aslinya Sehun.

"Little Hannie adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, ia lebih muda darimu satu tahun hunnie," ucap Mommy dari Sehun seraya mengusap-usap rambut lembut Sehun penuh sayang. Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo ketuk pintunya sayang!" ucap Daddy dari Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Mommy dan Sehun.

Sehun menyengir pelan lalu mengetuk pintu putih besar serta elegan tersebut. "PELMICII!" teriak Sehun tak sabaran sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu besar tersebut dengan tangan yang dikepalkan.

Tak lama, seorang wanita yang terlihat muda keluar membuka pintunya. Mommy Sehun yang melihat wanita tersebut langsung tersenyum dan memeluk wanita tersebut. Sehun kecil hanya bisa celingukan sambil berpikir, 'Apakah ini Little Hannie? Kenapa besar sekali..'

"Eoh? Soonkyu-ah, ini anakmu?" tanya wanita tersebut kepada Mommy Sehun. Mommy Sehun mengangguk dan berbisik kepada Sehun kecil, "Hunnie, ucapkan salam kepada Mommy Little Hannie," ucap Mommy Sehun.

"Celamat pagi, ahjumma. Apakah benal dicini ada yang namanya Hannie?" tanya Sehun kecil. Sehun kecil memang masih sangat kecil tapi ia sudah berkarisma tinggi. Mommy Little Hannie tersenyum lalu menggendong Sehun kecil. Sehun kecil yang digendong hanya terdiam sambil menggumam, 'Tidak seseru gendongan Daddy,'

"Little Hannie sedang tidur didalam!" seru Mommy Little Hannie bersemangat. Namun, raut kecewa langsung menghampiri wajah Sehun. Sehun sangat ingin bertemu dengan Little Hannie yang kata Mommynya sangat cantik itu. Sehun menunduk kesal.

"Eh? Kau sangat ingin bertemu Little Hannie?" tanya Mommy Little Hannie kepada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk pelan. Mommy Little Hannie langsung berjalan kedalam, memasukki kamar milik Luhan.

"Nah, itu Little Hannie," ucap Mommy Little Hannie pelan sambil menunjuk anaknya yang terlelap dikasurnya dengan botol susu yang ada ditangannya. Sehun langsung melototi Luhan. Ia terkejut, 'Katanya Channie, Bidadali kan nggak ada dibumi!' batinnya. Mommy Little Hannie menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya lalu membiarkan Sehun berjalan sesuka hatinya. Sehun mendekati Luhan yang terlelap dan menoel noel pipi Luhan. Mommy Little Hannie tersenyum lalu berkata, "Aku akan berbincang dengan orang tuamu diruang tamu,"

Sehun tak memperdulikannya, ia masih tetap sibuk menoel-noel pipi halus Luhan. Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat mata Luhan yang terpejam. Sehun mulai memandangi wajah Luhan dari dekat, mata, hidung, bibir merah yang.. Yah.. Begitulah. Sehun tidak pernah bosan melihat wajah Luhan, lalu tak lama perutnya berbunyi menandakan bahwa ia lapar. Ia langsung berjalan keruang tamu, tapi..

"Kupikir Sehun dan Luhan akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok nantinya," ucap Soonkyu, ibu dari Sehun.

Sehun mematung berniat menguping.

"Ya, kau benar, kita bisa menjadi besanan!" seru Yoona, ibu dari Luhan. Ayah dari Sehun dan ayah dari Luhan juga mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja mereka?" usul Siwon, ayah dari Sehun.

"Tapi jangan sampai mereka tau," ucap Donghae, ayah dari Yoona.

Sehun bersmirk ria sambil menguping. 'Well, Aku sudah tau. Hannie, kau milikku!'

* * *

**Passion – **_No longer a kid_

_Nama ku Xiao Lu. Aku adalah orang Cina – namun aku dibesarkan di Korea. Beruntungnya, aku memahami kedua bahasa itu. Nah, Mommy membelikanku diary! Aku ingin menulis ini dulu saja. Xiao Lu maksudnya Rusa Kecil dibahasa Cina. Xiao=Kecil, Lu=Rusa. Teman-temanku biasanya memanggilku Hannie, karena dari kecil Mommy memanggilku Hannie. Aku tidak tau mengapa Mommy memanggilku seperti itu. Nah, umurku sekarang 16 tahun. Banyak yang bilang aku adalah anak rusa! Tapi percayalah, aku ini manusia sungguhan! Aku bersekolah di Seoul International High School, kelas X-A. Bukannya sombong, tapi aku termasuk pintar!_

Aku menulis dibuku diary berwarna ungu dan bermotif rusa yang baru dibelikan Mommy tadi. Aku sangat bersemangat, karena buku diary ini sangat berwarna-warni dan ada gemboknya! Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa membukanya! Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Masuk!" seruku seraya menutup diaryku dan menguncinya. Aku tersenyum lebar saat melihat siapa yang berdiri didekat pintu.

"Hannie!" pekiknya senang. "Hyunnie!" pekikku tak kalah senang. Baekhyun adalah teman dekatku, ia sangat manis dan kami sudah seperti saudara kembar.

"Hannie! Kau pernah mengatakan kepadaku saat kita masih lima tahun kalau kau menyukai Sehun sunbae, kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan penuh arti. Luhan merona, lalu Luhan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ayolah, hannie~ Mengaku saja, kk.." goda Baekhyun.

"Yah, baiklah, kau benar. Aku memang mengaguminya saat itu, karena ia terlihat tampan diumurnya yang keenam," ucap Luhan pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Aku melihatnya didepan rumahmu tadi," ucap Baekhyun. "H-hah? Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu. Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk dan mengajak Baekhyun bermain dikamar Luhan.

* * *

**Passion **_– No longer a kid_

Akankah aku bertemu dengan first love sewaktu balitaku? Yang katanya akan menjadi istriku? Tapi, aku kan sudah memiliki Sulli? Hhh, biarlah, hanya first love. Sebenarnya, apa tujuan Mommy menyuruhku memberi ini kepada Luhan? Maksudku – emm. Masih banyak maid dirumah. Hhh, jadi disinilah aku, berjam-jam berdiri didekat rumah Luhan – ragu mengetuk pintunya karena gengsi. Aku sudah bukan Sehun yang seperti anak-anak, aku adalah Sehun dengan gengsi tinggi, bahkan malas mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi aku tetap saja baik.

'Tok tok'

Dengan ragu aku mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan. Tidak banyak berubah sebenarnya.

"Sebentar.." suara halus menyapa indera pendengaranku. Tuhan, semoga itu adalah Yoona ahjumma..

Nampak seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Ia semakin terlihat muda dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Hey, Sehunnie. Semakin tampan saja," ucap Yoona ahjumma. Aku menunduk malu lalu kembali menatap Yoona ahjumma.

"Ahjumma, Mommy ingin memberi ini untuk Luhan," ucapku sambil menyodorkan sekantung plastic berisi aksesoris wanita.

"Loh? Untuk Luhan?" tanya Yoona ahjumma. Aku mengangguk pelan lalu Yoona ahjumma tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih kantung plastic nya lalu menaruhnya dimeja.

"Hunnie, mau mampir sebentar? Diatas ada Baekhyun," tawar Yoona ahjumma.

"Tidak terima kasih, ahjumma. Aku harus segera pulang, permisi," pamitku berusaha sesopan mungkin sambil mengecup tangan Yoona ahjumma. Aku langsung bergegas menaiki motor besarku, Kawasaki ZZR1400 berwarna biru yang Daddy belikan saat ulang tahunku tahun kemarin.

* * *

**Passion **_– No longer a kid_

"Dimana sih.." gumam seorang perempuan berambut sebahu sambil keliling mengitari taman bermain anak-anak dan sesekali memandang jam tangan yang bertengger ditangannya. Ia meniup poninya dengan kesal lalu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sulli-ya!" panggil seorang laki-laki tinggi berkulit putih berlari menghampiri orang yang bernama Sulli.

Sulli – perempuan berambut sebahu tersebut – membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Sehun – kekasihnya yang sudah lama ia tunggu. Sulli memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau telat." Ucap Sulli sambil melihat jam.

"Maafkan aku, baby." Sehun berusaha menggoda Sulli sambil menoel-noel dagu Sulli.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, Oh Sehun." Ucap Sulli jutek.

'Jarang-jarang dia jutek begini,' batin Sehun. Sehun memandang Sulli dengan aneh.

"Hun, maaf, tapi aku kira lebih baik kita berakhir," ucap Sulli yang membuat hati Sehun terpecah belah sampai hancur sehancurnya. Sehun menatap Sulli tak percaya lalu berjalan pergi dari taman tersebut.

* * *

**Passion **_– No longer a kid_

_**To be continued! Review 10, aku lanjut. Kurang? Discontinue aja deh"**_


	2. I've started loving you again

**A/N: **_Mocca seneng banget sama reviewnyaa~! Maaf alurnya kecepetan, ntar dichap ini dan selanjutnya bakal banyak flashbacks yang semoga bisa bikin kalian jelas sama fic ini. Maaf mocca gak bisa fast update – mocca payah dalam hal itu._

* * *

**Passion **_– I've started loving you again_

'KRIIING. KRIIIING.'

Alarm dimeja sebelah tempat tidur lelaki bernama Oh Sehun seakan-akan memaksa sang pemilik untuk memulai aktifitasnya – namun, seorang Oh Sehun yang terkenal rajin – sekarang sedang tidur dengan posisi tidak elit. Sehun tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu hidupnya untuk menangis dipojok ruangan karena hubungannya berakhir – bahkan untuk berbicara – waktunya terlalu mahal. Ia hanya sedang malas bertemu wajah dari keka- ups. Mantan kekasihnya, Sulli. Oh Sehun adalah salah satu pria idaman sekolah – kulit putih? Contreng. Tampan? Contreng. Tinggi? Contreng. Berkarisma? Contreng. Rajin? Contreng. Pintar? Contreng. Kaya? Contreng. Apalagi yang kurang dari seorang Oh Sehun?

Sehun mulai terbangun sambil menendang-nendang semua barang dikasurnya – guling, bantal, selimut – sudah jatuh dengan tidak elitnya kelantai. Ia terbangun lalu berdecak kesal. Menatap jam alarm yang terletak diatas meja kecil tersebut dengan teliti. Lalu ia menguap, menutup matanya, memungut bantal dan selimut – guling yang malang – menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Tak lama setelah memejamkan matanya, matanya langsung membelalak. Ia mengucek matanya lalu menatap jam alarm tersebut dengan lebih teliti. "AAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!" pekiknya. Ini sudah jam 7.30 – Ia sudah telat 30 menit. "MOMMYYYY!~~~" pekiknya lagi sambil berlari keluar pintu kamarnya – mencari sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya ke seluruh pojok ruangan – namun nihil, tak ada orang dirumah. Bahkan maid – tidak ada satupun.

Sehun mengucek matanya lagi. Ia berandai-andai tentang 'apakah ini mimpi..' dan lain lain. Karena lapar, ia berjalan kedapur lalu menemukan sticky note berwarna biru muda tertempel dikulkas.

'_Sehunnie! Mommy, daddy, dan seluruh orang dirumah pergi ke London selama sekitar yaah – 3 bulan. Luhan akan datang menginap dirumah – jangan perlakukan dia layaknya pembantu! Mommy dan daddynya juga ikut bersama kita. Mommy akan mengantarkan uang setiap sebulan – kalau kurang, bilang saja. Mommy tidak menerima penolakan. Luhan adalah anak yang baik. Hari ini lebih baik kau jangan masuk sekolah dulu. Luhan juga tidak akan masuk sekolah. Ia akan menyusun barang-barangnya. Suruh dia tidur dikamar tamu yang terletak disebelah kamarmu, oke?_

_Love, your mommy!'_

Ia membaca sticky note tersebut dengan hati-hati. Tak lama, ia mendengar ketukan pintu dari pintu utama. Ia berjalan lalu membukakan pintu tersebut – menemukan Luhan yang sedang celingukan.

"S-sehun sunbae.. I-itu.." ucap Luhan dengan gagap. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu menarik tangan Luhan masuk kedalam rumah. Sehun menutup pintu rumah tersebut – tak melihat muka Luhan yang sudah merah-merah karena malu.

"Jangan memanggilku sunbae, panggil saja aku Sehunnie. Saat kecil, kau sering memanggilku itu, kan?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan sambil membantu membawa tas-tas Luhan kedalam rumah.

_Flashback on_

"_E-eh!? Kamu siapa?!" pekik seorang perempuan berumur 5 tahun bernama Luhan kepada laki-laki yang tak jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya yang bernama Sehun._

"_Aku Sehunnie," ucap Sehun dengan pelan sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

"_A-aku Hannie," ucap Luhan sambil balas mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Sehun._

"_Aku adalah anak teman mommymu," ucap Sehun sambil mengusap-usap rambut Luhan._

_Luhan mengangguk-angguk lalu tersenyum kecil. Sejak itu, ia menjadi mengidolakan seorang Sehunnie. Ia selalu bercerita pada mommynya tentang Sehun. Namun mereka tidak pernah bermain – karena Luhan selalu kabur saat hendak bermain. _

_Flashback off_

Luhan mengangguk kecil, "Sehunnie~" rengeknya manja sambil cengengesan. Sehun tersenyum kecil memandangi wajah Luhan. Luhan yang merasa dipandang balas memandang Sehun dengan tatapan 'apa-salahku?'.

"Lu, ayo kuantar kekamarmu," ucap Sehun sambil berjalan kearah tangga. Luhan mengangguk sambil berjalan dibelakang Sehun dan sesekali melihat-lihat rumah Sehun.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan masuk kedalamnya. Luhan mengikuti Sehun sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Nah, ini kamarmu," ucap Sehun sambil meletakkan tas Luhan dipojok ruangan.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. Sehun mengangguk, "Apakah kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Aku lapar.." ucap Sehun. "Baiklah, biarkan aku menyusun ini dulu Sehunnie," ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Setelah menyusun baju-bajunya kedalam lemari yang telah disediakan dikamarnya, Luhan berjalan keluar kamar sambil celingukan mencari dapur. Akhirnya setelah keliling, ia bertemu dengan dapur megah yang terlihat rapi. Ia membuka kulkas dan menemukan sedikit bahan yang dapat dimasak. Ia meraih telur dan daging sapi lalu mengolahnya dengan telaten.

Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk membuatnya, saat selesai, Luhan meletakkan dua piring berisi telur, daging sapi dan beberapa jenis sayuran yang kelihatannya enak. Ia juga meletakkan dua gelas jus jeruk diatas meja makan. Ia kembali berjalan keatas tangga untuk mencari Sehun.

"Sehunnie?" panggilnya pelan namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. Sehun berjalan menuju pusat suaranya dan bertemu dengan Luhan sambil mencium aroma masakkan yang lezat.

Luhan menyentuh pundak Sehun yang membuat Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun. "Apa yang kau masak?" Tanya Sehun. "Daging sapi dan telur, ayo makan," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju meja makan yang diikuti oleh Luhan.

Sehun menatap hidangan diatas meja sambil menjilat bibirnya. Luhan langsung berjalan dan duduk diatas kursi makan rumah Sehun. Sehun juga menarik satu kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Tidakkah kita terlihat seperti pasangan suami isteri?" Tanya Sehun berniat untuk menggoda Luhan. Luhan malah melemparkan deathglarenya kepada Sehun. "Tidak ada makan siang," ucap Luhan enteng. Sehun langsung memasang jurus anak anjingnya yang membuat Luhan berkata, "Baiklah, ada makan siang untukmu."

Menurut Luhan, sikap Sehun didepannya ini sungguh sangat ooc – maksudnya, dimana Sehun yang pendiam disekolah? Luhan menatap Sehun yang memakan sarapannya dengan rakus.

"Hey hey, kau bisa tersedak Sehunnie," ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun. Sehun malah menggumam, "Biar saja."

Luhan memakan sarapannya dengan anggun namun cepat, ia melihat Sehun sudah tidak ada didepannya. Ia hanya melihat piring kotor dan gelas yang airnya sudah habis. Ia berkacak pinggang lalu geleng-geleng dan meraih piring-piring serta gelas kotor tersebut untuk dicuci.

* * *

**Passion **_– I've started loving you again_

Empat jam telah berlalu, rumah Sehun sudah sangat rapi karena adanya Luhan. Sementara Sehun? Entahlah, ia masih didalam kamarnya – sepertinya ia tertidur lagi. Luhan meniup poninya lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi dikamarnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh keringat.

Sehun yang baru saja terbangun dari acara 'tidur di pagi hari'nya itu berjalan menuruni tangga – berniat mencari sosok Luhan. Ia berdecak kagum saat melihat rumahnya yang tiba-tiba kinclong begitu. 'Ini pasti kerjaan Luhan,' pikirnya. Sehun dapat mendengar bunyi guyuran shower dari kamar Luhan. "Ia sedang mandi?" tebak Sehun. Sehun melihat seluruh sudut rumahnya – sampai dihalaman rumahnya – ternyata ada jemuran juga. Sehun menggeleng geleng sambil bergumam, 'Ia sangat rajin.'

Setelah Luhan selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat pintu kamar Sehun yang terbuka. Ia menatap kamar itu sambil geleng geleng. "Ini bukan kamar, ini kandang ayam," ucapnya dengan tega dan memasuki kamar itu. Ia tidak mendengar bunyi guyuran shower dari kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar Sehun – ia masih fokus merapikan kamar Sehun. Sesekali ia memasang tampang jijik saat melihat boxer dan beberapa celana dalam tergeletak dengan indahnya dilantai. Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau ia mengidolakan orang yang salah.

Setelah 20 menit, ia selesai membersikan kamar Sehun. Ia menatap seluruh sudut kamar Sehun dan melihat gorden yang belum dibuka. Ia mematikan lampu kamar Sehun dan membuka gorden tersebut yang membuat sinar matahari memaksa masuk kedalam kamar Sehun – menerangi kamar Sehun. Luhan hendak berbalik namun ia melihat Sehun – tanpa busana – keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain selama satu menit. Lalu tak lama, "UWAAAAA!" pekik Luhan sambil menutup matanya. Sehun langsung menutupi kemaluannya dengan tangan dan menatap Luhan.

"YA! YA! PAKAI BAJUMU SEBELUM KELUAR DARI KAMAR MANDI!" pekik Luhan. "SIAPA SURUH MASUK KAMARKU?!" pekik Sehun balik. "AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBERSIHKANNYA!" pekik Luhan. "AKU TIDAK MENYURUHMU!" pekik Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kecut menyadari usahanya untuk bersih-bersih tidak berguna. Ia berjalan keluar kamar Sehun. Sehun berpikir-pikir, "Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku? E-eh BODOH OH SEHUN DIA PASTI TERSAKITI AAAHH"

* * *

**Passion **_– I've started loving you again_

Sehun berjalan kearah kamar Luhan dan mengetuk pintunya pelan - kali ini dengan busana tentunya. "Lu.." lirihnya. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan melirik seluruh sudut kamar tersebut. Kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bahkan kamar mandi kamar Luhan juga kosong. Ia berjalan keseluruh sudut rumahnya sendiri namun nihil – tak ditemukan sosok Luhan. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar dan melihat rak sepatu. Sepatu Luhan tidak ada – sudah pasti ia keluar rumah.

Sehun meraih sepatunya, kunci motornya dan kunci rumahnya sambil berjalan keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu tersebut ia. Ia menaiki motor kesayangannya dan melaju ke kedai bubble tea langganannya. Siapa tau dijalan ia bertemu Luhan?

Sehun telah sampai dikedai bubble tea favoritnya dan menatap seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenali. Ia tidak dapat melihat mukanya karena posisinya membelakanginya. Ia melihat baju tersebut dengan baik – LUHAN! Pekiknya dalam hati. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan menepuk bahunya. Luhan berbalik lalu menemukan Sehun – Sehun dapat melihat mata Luhan yang seperti habis menangis.

"Lu, maaf.." lirih Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun seraya tersenyum kecut. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan maaf," ucap Luhan. Sehun menggeleng. "Maaf telah masuk kekamarmu dengan lancang," ucap Luhan lagi. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Namun Sehun tidak tinggal diam. Ia mencengkram jemari Luhan, menahannya agar Luhan tidak pergi.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan menatap mata Sehun dalam. "Ini hanya masalah sepele. Kau boleh keluar masuk kamarku kapan saja," ucap Sehun dengan nada yakin. Luhan menunduk dan merona saat ingat kejadian tadi. "Masalah tadi – aku berjanji akan memakai bajuku didalam," kata Sehun sambil tertawa ringan. Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Kau lapar?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau ingin makan diluar atau dirumah?" Tanya Luhan lagi. "Lu, aku yakin masakanmu lebih enak daripada restoran bintang lima sekalipun," ucap Sehun. Luhan tertawa pelan. "Tapi aku ingin makan diluar.." lirih Luhan. Sehun tersenyum, "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa, mau makan dimana, Princess?" Tanya Sehun dengan kedipan genitnya yang membuat jidatnya merah karena jitakan indah dari 'Princess'.

* * *

**Passion **_– I've started loving you again_

"Lu.. Hey hey Lulu-yah!" teriak Sehun saat tiba-tiba Luhan berlari kesana-kemari ditoko lollipop yang lumayan luas. Luhan merengek pada Sehun untuk mengantarkannya ke toko lollipop favoritnya – dan dengan santainya Sehun mengangguk tanpa menebak apa yang terjadi ditoko lollipop. Ia memekik layaknya anak TK saat melihat lollipop yang menurutnya cantik, unik, atau.. baru dilihatnya? Ia membeli 15 jenis lollipop – sebenarnya 20. Tapi Sehun berpura-pura melapor ke mommy Luhan bahwa Luhan membeli 20 lollipop yang membuat Luhan takut dan menguranginya.

"Sehunnie! Ini pasti enak~ aaa~" pekik Luhan senang saat keluar dari toko lollipop. Ia menatap bungkus lollipop tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sehun mendengus kesal. "Gigimu bisa berubah warna, lu." Ucap Sehun dengan tega. Luhan menatap Sehun kesal lalu memanyunkan bibirnya dan berjalan dengan cepat.

Sehun langsung berjalan dengan cepat agar sejajar dengan Luhan. "Lu.. ayo," ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan kearah motornya. "A-aku takut naik motor seperti itu.." lirih Luhan saat menatap motor Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia menggendong Luhan keatas motor tersebut lalu duduk didepan Luhan. "Peluk pinggangku, cubit perutku kalau kau ketakutan. Tenang saja, ada aku disini," ucap Sehun meyakinkan Luhan. Dalam benak Luhan hanya – "NO WAY!"

Diperjalanan, Luhan menjilat ludahnya sendiri – ia memeluk Sehun dengan erat karena takut. Sehun tersenyum kecil saat melihat sepasang lengan kecil mengitari pinggangnya. "Lu, kau kurus sekali.." ucap Sehun – namun karena keramaian, Luhan tak mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan.

* * *

**Passion **_– I've started loving you again_

Tak terasa, hari sudah menjadi gelap. Sehun dan Luhan sudah membersihkan diri masing-masing, saat ini Sehun sedang duduk disofa ruang keluarga sambil menonton. Luhan sedang menyiapkan makan malan didapur, dan keheninganpun menyapa suasana kediaman Oh Sehun malam itu.

"Sehunnie.. Sudah jadi," ucap Luhan setengah berteriak agar Sehun mendengarnya. Sehun langsung berjalan kearah meja makan tanpa mematikan TV-nya. Luhan yang melihat TV masih nyala langsung melempar deathglarenya kearah Sehun. Sehun mendengus kesal lalu mematikan TV-nya. Sehun langsung duduk diatas kursi dan menyantap makan malamnya.

"Luhan.." panggil Sehun kepada Luhan yang sedang mengupas beberapa jenis buah disofa satunya. Ia sendiri sedang duduk disofa yang berbeda dengan Luhan.

"Ya?" jawab Luhan tanpa menatap ataupun menghentikan aktifitas mengupas buahnya. "Besok, kau mau membangunkanku tidak?" Tanya Sehun dengan pelan namun Luhan masih dapat mendengarnya. "Tentu saja! Besok aku akan berangkat dengan Baekhyun sedikit pagi," ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk-angguk dan melanjutkan acara menonton TV-nya. Luhan menguap pelan – namun Sehun masih dapat mendengarnya. Sehun langsung menatap Luhan yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Lu, sebaiknya kau istirahat.." ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan memberi piring berisi apel serta jeruk yang sudah dikupas dan dipilih-pilih kepada Sehun. Sehun mengambilnya dan berkata, "Terima kasih. Selamat malam." Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

* * *

**Passion **_– I've started loving you again_

Luhan terbangun pada pukul 4.30 pagi. Ia langsung membersihkan kamarnya, berjalan kedapur untuk memasak serta sarapan. Ia meninggalkan satu piring diatas meja makan untuk Sehun. Ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah membersihkan diri, tak terasa sudah 5.30 pagi. Ia langsung berjalan kearah kamar Sehun. Ia membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan menemukan Sehun masih mendengkur dibalik selimut tebalnya.

Luhan mendekati Sehun, menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun pelan sambil berbisik, "Sehunnie.." Tak lama, Sehun merespon dengan menarik tangan Luhan yang membuat Luhan terjatuh terbaring disebelah Sehun. Sehun yang mengira Luhan adalah guling langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Luhan merona hebat setelah itu. Ia berusaha untuk menepuk-nepuk Sehun lagi, dan akhirnya Sehun terbangun.

"L-lu! Maaf!" pekik Sehun saat ia menyadari ia sedang memeluk Luhan yang sudah rapi. Luhan mengangguk lalu menyuruh Sehun untuk membersihkan diri. Saat Sehun masuk kamar mandi, Luhan langsung membersihkan kamar Sehun serta mencuci dan menjemur. Ia akan membersihkan rumah saat pulang sekolah nanti.

Saat Sehun selesai membersihkan diri, Sehun menuruni tangga dan berjalan kearah meja makan dan menemukan satu piring hidangan serta jus semangka yang terletak dengan rapih diatas meja makan. Ia langsung makan dengan lahap.

Luhan pun selesai mencuci dan menjemur baju pada pukul 6.30. Ia mencari Sehun, ternyata Sehun sedang berada disofa – menonton lagi. "Sehunnie, aku berangkat dulu.." ucap Luhan sambil memakai sepatunya. Sehun mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Saat Luhan berjalan kearah rumah Baekhyun, ia bertemu dengan Wufan – satu kelas dengan Sehun. Wufan sempat mengajak Luhan untuk menaiki mobilnya namun Luhan menolak dengan halus.

Akhirnya, Luhan sampai dirumah Baekhyun. "Hannie~" pekik Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan. Mereka langsung berjalan kearah sekolah sambil bercerita – tentunya, Luhan bercerita tentang Sehun.

Mereka sampai disekolah sekitar pukul 6.50. Luhan mulai panik karena belum melihat Sehun – ia takut TV-nya belum dimatikan – atau mungkin pintunya tidak dikunci – ayolah, Sehun bisa saja ceroboh. Akhirnya, ia melihat Sehun dan motornya didepan sekolah. Tak sedikit perempuan yang langsung menghampirinya – Luhan? Ia hanya berjalan kembali kekelasnya dan membaca buku pelajaran.

Bel telah berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba. Luhan keluar dari kelasnya, berjalan menuju kantin sendiri – karena Baekhyun mulai sibuk dengan Chanyeol (pacar barunya). Mata Luhan melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari bangku kosong – ada satu disebelah Wufan. Wufan langsung melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan. Luhan menoleh kebelakang – memastikan apakah yang Wufan maksud dirinya atau orang lain. "Luhan!" teriak Wufan. Luhan mengangguk dan menghampiri Wufan.

"Hei!" sapa Wufan kepada Luhan yang duduk didepannya. Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"Kau bawa bekal?" Tanya Wufan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kelihatannya enak.." ucap Wufan sambil menatapnya – oh, jangan mengira dia orang miskin – dia adalah anak orang kaya.

"Aku membuatnya, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu.." kata Luhan.

"Benarkah? Berarti kau sangat pandai.. Biarkan aku mencobanya," paksa Wufan sambil mengambil satu potongan cheesecake dari kotak bekal Luhan. Wufan tersenyum. "Ini enak, Luhan." Ucap Wufan.

Mereka mulai berbincang selama 15 menit dan bel berbunyi menandakan waktu masuk kelas. Luhan dan Wufan tak menyadari ada sepasang mata tajam yang memandangi mereka penuh kebencian.

* * *

To Be Continued! :3


	3. Mystery

_**A/N: **__Kepikiran buat mengganti genre jadi mystery/fantasy/romance. Setuju gak? ^^" Sebenernya biar konflik persaingannya semakin nganu(?) Terus ceritanya para 'uke' belum sadar kalo mereka sebenernya…..(?) Yaa, happy reading aja ya~_

* * *

Luhan berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama Baekhyun. Mereka melewati koridor sambil bercanda tawa, saling bercerita satu sama lain. Namun, tak lama, Sehun berada didepan mereka dan Luhan mulai terdiam.

"Ahahaha! Hannie, kau tau, tadi, muka Chanyeol lucu sekali ya ampun~" canda Baekhyun sambil tertawa sehingga kedua matanya tertutup.

Luhan mematung. Ia mematung bukan karena ada Sehun didepannya, melainkan karena tatapan mata Sehun yang seolah-olah akan memakannya hidup-hidup. Baekhyun yang menyadari Luhan terdiam segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan yang mematung dan melihat Sehun yang didepan mereka. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Ikut aku," tuntut Sehun dingin sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan kasar. Baekhyun terdiam dengan mata yang dibulatkan. Tak lama, Baekhyun merasa matanya ditiup. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya yang sedikit terasa perih dan mencari orang yang meniup matanya.

"CHANYEOL!" pekiknya saat melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri didepannya sambil tersenyum idiot. Baekhyun menggeram kesal, berjinjit lalu menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Ah~ Sakit~" ringis Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya. Baekhyun mendengus dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol.

"Byeeeooon~" panggil Chanyeol sambil mengikuti Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil byeon!" pekik Baekhyun dan kembali berjalan lagi. Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu menoel-noel pundak Baekhyun.

"Byeon, byeon, byeon~" bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun yang membuat emosi Baekhyun naik keubun-ubun.

"PARK! IDIOOOT!" pekik Baekhyun sambil memukuli dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa pelan karena ia sama sekali tidak merasa sakit karena dipukuli Baekhyun.

"Tidak sakit, byeon," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Chanyeol lalu mencium pipi Baekhyun dan berlari jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun yang sudah sangat-sangat-sangat marah.

"IDIOOTTTTTT!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

* * *

Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam sebuah gudang yang tak terpakai lagi disekolah. Luhan sempat gugup, sesekali berfikir, apa salahnya? Sehun lalu memojokkan Luhan disalah satu sudut ruangan tersebut dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Luhan.

"Kau.. Apa urusanmu dengan Wufan?" desis Sehun tajam. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau!" pekik Luhan sambil berusaha mendorong bahu Sehun, namun gagal.

"Aku perlu tau, Lu," nada Sehun mulai melembut. Ia menatap Luhan dalam.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa?!" nada Luhan malah meninggi.

"Suamimu kelak," bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan yang membuat Luhan mematung dan sedikit bergetar. Sehun menyeringai dan menggigiti telinga Luhan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan g-gigit," lirih Luhan. Luhan bukan anak yang kelewat polos, ia tau apa yang harus ia tau.

"Hmm, telingamu saja manis, bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus-elus tengkuk Luhan. Luhan membulatkan matanya, sangat bulat dan mencari jalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"KAU!" pekik Luhan.

"Kenapa hmm?" Sehun merendahkan suaranya dan semakin ganas menggigiti telinga Luhan. Luhan membulatkan matanya, semakin bulat. Ia menendang Sehun sekuat-kuatnya sampai akhirnya, Sehun terdampar dilantai dan ia segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu secepat yang ia bisa.

"Sial," desis Sehun tajam.

"Hhh, hh," nafas Luhan tersengal-sengal. Ia membungkuk dan memegangi lututnya yang terasa seperti mau copot. Sesekali, ia celingukan mencari Baekhyun.

"Hannie! Ya ampun!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Luhan. Luhan menengok, menatap kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil.

"H-hyunnie.." lirih Luhan.

"Ceritakan kepadaku apa yang Sehun lakukan!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Pertama- hh, jangan menyela-huhh. Sehun membawaku kedalam sebuah gudang kosong yang tak terpakai lalu ia memojokiku dan bertanya apa urusanku dengan Wufan, lalu aku tidak mau memberitahunya lalu ia bilang ia adalah suamiku kelak- jangan menyela, hyunnie! Lalu ia mengiggit telingaku dan mengelus leherku, lalu aku menendangnya dan aku-aah berlari sekencang kencangnya keluar dari sana," jelas Luhan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Baekhyun memperhatikan telinga Luhan dengan seksama dan mengerutkan dahinya. Telinga kanan Luhan memang terlihat basah dan merah. "Sulit dipercaya," gumam Baekhyun.

"Hyunnie tidak mempercayaiku?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan deer eyesnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kapan memangnya kamu berbohong?" Tanya Baekhyun balik. Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kau pernah bilang, kau sedang tinggal dirumah Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengangguk.

"Kau jangan kerumah Sehun dulu, tinggal saja dirumahku dulu. Aku punya rencana," ujar Baekhyun sambil memamerkan senyum creepy nya. Luhan mengangguk nurut, dan menggandeng Baekhyun kearah kelas karena sudah bel.

"Rusa putih dan seekor merak putih melawan mahkluk percampuran elang dan singa? Ckck," desis Sehun dari jauh.

"Tapi, Oh Sehun, seekor naga melawan makhluk 'abstrak'? Bagaimana dengan itu, huh?" gumam seseorang dibelakang Sehun yang membuat Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan menatap muka menantang itu dengan tajam.

"Ckck. Jauhi rusa**ku**, atau kau akan menyesal," ancam Sehun.

"BRO!" panggil seseorang berkulit gelap yang melewati, atau lebih tepatnya 'tiba-tiba nongol' di koridor sepi tempat Sehun dan seekor 'naga' berbicara.

"Wow, aku dapat mencium aroma persaingan," gumamnya konyol sambil menarik lengan Sehun jauh jauh dari sang 'naga'.

"Shut up," desis Sehun sambil menatap si 'rubah berekor 9' dengan tajam.

"Peace bro!" serunya sambil membuat lambing 'peace' dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

* * *

Sekolah telah selesai, dan Luhan pulang bersama Baekhyun kerumah Baekhyun. Namun, saat hendak meninggalkan pagar sekolah, tangan Luhan ditarik oleh Sehun.

"Ibumu menyuruhmu tinggal bersamaku, bukan bersama Hyunnie mu," ujar Sehun dingin sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. Seketika, gadis cantik itu, Luhan, menjadi pucat. Juga gadis imut yang bernama Baekhyun itu merinding. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba merasa hawa menjadi tidak enak.

"S-sehun, s-sakit," lirih Luhan lemah sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sehun, namun gagal. Mata elang Luhan menatap intens mata rusa Sehun. Baekhyun mulai berjalan menjauh karena ketakutan.

"B-baek?" panggil Chanyeol yang tiba tiba berada dibelakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Heh?" Chanyeol yang dipeluk oleh Baekhyun kaget bukan main. Ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun kaku, lalu menatap mata berkaca-kaca Baekhyun.

"L-luhan.." lirih Baekhyun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan melihat Sehun yang merangkul Luhan. Ia mengedipkan matanya kearah Sehun dan dibalas kedipan oleh Sehun. Untungnya, Baekhyun tak melihat acara 'kedip-kedipan' itu.

"Dia tak apa-apa, byun. Tenang saja," bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengucek matanya. Ia merasa hawa menyeramkan itu sudah tidak ada sejak Sehun pergi, ia malah merasa hangat.

"Apa aku memelukmu?!" pekik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum idiot.

"B-bagaimana bisa?!" seru Baekhyun sambil melotot. Chanyeol tertawa dan menggandeng Baekhyun kearah mobilnya.

"Kamu kuantar, ayo," ajak Chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu maseratinya untuk Baekhyun.

Hari itu, Sehun membawa mobil. Entah apa tujuannya. Dan sekarang, ia sedang bersama seekor 'rusa' disampingnya. Sambil menyetir, sesekali ia mencuri pandangan kearah mata bening Luhan. Luhan pun juga menatap mata elang Sehun penuh penasaran.

"S-sehun, kenapa kamu jadi.. tidak ramah kepadaku? Salahku apa?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun menyeringai.

"Jauhi Wufan," ujar Sehun. Luhan membelalakan matanya.

"Wufan itu baik, kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun terdiam dan menghentikan mobilnya saat melihat sesuatu didepannya, mengganggu jalannya.

* * *

**BUAT YANG MERASA NGGAK JELAS SAMA CERITANYA:**

_Dahulu kala, disebuah planet asing, ada dua belas __**makhluk **__penghuni planet tersebut. Hanya dua belas. Karena planet mereka dikabarkan akan hancur, mereka pindah kesebuah planet bernama Bumi dengan kekuatan dewa. Mereka terlahir kembali di Bumi, namun terpisah-pisah. Tapi, kekuatan dan sifat mereka tidak akan hilang. Mereka akan mempunyai orang tua biasa. Namun, telah diingatkan, dua belas makhluk itu akan terpisah menjadi dua. Paus, Phoenix, Rubah berekor 9, Makhluk pencampuran elang & singa, Naga dan Kalajengking akan memiliki aura gelap dan mereka tidak akan melupakan bahwa mereka adalah makhluk penghuni EXO Planet. Namun, Gorilla kecil, Merak putih, Unicorn, Singa putih, Rusa putih dan Rajawali akan memliki aura ceria dan terang. Mereka juga akan melupakan tentang EXO Planet sebelum diberi tahu oleh salah satu dari Paus, Phoenix, Rubah berekor 9, Makhluk pencampuran elang & singa, Naga dan Kalajengking. Mereka harus dengan cepat berpasangan dan hidup bahagia dan bumi, dengan itu, mereka akan menjadi manusia biasa yang tinggal dibumi. Namun, kalau terlalu lama, bumi akan hancur dan mereka akan tinggal diplanet berbeda lagi yang tak ada apa-apanya._

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED~**_


End file.
